the answer
by Vinsmoke
Summary: Jauh di lubuk hati sana, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tahu, mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja. (Chanbaek!BL)


"Hari ini ada janji dengan penulis?"

Chanyeol memandang ke bawah, tepat dimana suaminya berdiri –dan memasangkan dasi padanya. Baekhyun, yang diajak bicara, merespon dengan gumaman singkat. Membuat dahi Chanyeol berkerut naik.

"Di kafe?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Kantor terasa memuakkan akhir-akhir ini."

Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan dasi hitam Chanyeol. Wajahnya dingin seperti biasa, dan ucapannya memang tak mengenakkan di telinga. Namun bagi Chanyeol yang tahan hati, ini bahkan belum seberapa.

"Aku sudah memintamu untuk mengurangi jam kerja." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun enggan melirik padanya.

"Kau memintanya pada atasanku, kau dan kekuasaanmu sebagai seorang konglomerat. Sekarang jadwalku tak sepadat dulu sebelum kita menikah. Apa lagi masalahnya?"

Chanyeol menatapnya lama, dan memalingkan wajah setelah berkedip. Terlalu dini untuk memulai pertengkaran. Ini bahkan masih pagi.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Putus Chanyeol, belum sepenuhnya final. Karena sesuatu yang ia inginkan adalah Baekhyun berhenti bekerja sebagai editor, dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Itu saja. Baekhyun tidak perlu dipusingkan dengan pekerjaan, lagipula secara finansial mereka lebih dari cukup.

Chanyeol telah rapi. Siap pergi ke universitas tempatnya mengajar. Namun sebelum ia beranjak dari tempatnya, masih sempat sebuah kecupan singkat ia hadiahkan di dahi Baekhyun.

"Hidup denganmu benar-benar sulit." Ujar Chanyeol. Ia tak ada tendensi apapun pada Baekhyun. Ia hanya mengatakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi karena Baekhyun pun tidak akan sanggup membantah.

"Tapi aku akan terus mencobanya. Mengetuk hatimu berkali-kali sampai ia terbuka sepenuhnya."

Baekhyun balas menatapnya kali ini. Masih tanpa senyum.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menggenggam cangkir dengan kedua tangan. Uap tipis keluar dari mulutnya. Cuaca di pertengahan Desember memang sedikitnya membuat Baekhyun jengkel sebab pada dasarnya, ia tak suka dingin.

Benar, Baekhyun tak suka dingin. Namun perangainya sendiri justru lebih dingin daripada es di kutub.

"Katakan padaku,"

Ada sebuah suara berat yang menginterupsi Baekhyun. Seseorang di depan mata yang duduk di seberang. Pembatas mereka hanya meja kecil yang muat untuk makanan dua orang. Baekhyun mengangkat wajah, maksud hati ingin menatap penuh keberanian tapi yang terjadi, justru hatinya luluh lantak.

"Katakan padaku, kau tidak mencintainya."

Pegangan tangannya pada cangkir kian mengeras, Baekhyun sudah salah langkah. Seharusnya dia sudah tahu bahwa menemui Oh Sehun sekarang ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dihadapi dengan mudah oleh mentalnya. Secara psikis, dia kacau. Namun wajahnya masih enggan menunjukkan kehancuran yang berarti.

"Kau salah, aku mencintainya." Baekhyun menahan suaranya supaya tidak bergetar. Tidak untuk sekarang, tidak untuk hari ini. Beri Oh Sehun rasa sakit yang amat pedih, dan buat ia membenci supaya mudah untuk melupakan nanti. Ya, betul. Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain hingga sebaik ini.

"Tapi kita…"

"Berpacaran?" Baekhyun menyela secepat angin. Ada sunggingan senyum jahat sebelum ia lanjut berbicara. "Ya, kita memang berpacaran. Dulu."

Apapun yang dikatakannya, semua itu takkan mengubah fakta bahwa Baekhyun memang berpacaran dengan Sehun. Dulunya.

"Kau salah paham sejak awal. Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol sejak dulu, jauh sebelum kita bertemu." Baekhyun kembali menjelaskan. Ia menyaksikan gigi Sehun gemeretak, pegangannya pada ujung meja kian mengeras. Baekhyun makin acuh, kalau sudah begini, tinggal hancurkan saja.

"Hubungan kami sedang renggang saat itu. Lalu kau hadir, menawarkan kehangatan yang sama. Jujur saja, aku nyaman denganmu. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena hubunganku dan Chanyeol ternyata membaik. Saat aku ingin mengatakan tentang kebenarannya, kau justru pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengurus pekerjaanmu."

"Omong kosong."

Sehun menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun balas menatap dengan tenang.

"Apapun yang akan kau katakan saat ini, aku menolak percaya."

Baekhyun meminum cokelat panasnya masih dengan tenang. Namun dalam hati ia mengumpat.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya. Kau tidak mencintainya, bukan? Akui saja kalau hatimu itu untukku. Jika tidak sepenuhnya, maka setengahnya adalah milikku."

Sesaat mereka jatuh dalam keheningan. Baekhyun menikmati dimana suasana kafe yang seharusnya ramai di jam makan siang ini justru terkesan kelabu. Ada apa dengan situasi ini?

"Kalau diingat-ingat, beda umur kita sekitar delapan tahun, ya. Tentu saja aku lebih tua darimu." Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir dengan hati-hati. "Dan soal kehidupan, aku lebih berpengalaman. Kau harus tahu bahwa cinta tidak bisa sepenuhnya dikatakan sebagai pondasi pernikahan. Ibu dan Ayahku menikah karena perjodohan, mereka tidak pernah saling mencintai tapi masih bisa bertahan hingga sekarang. Karena apa? Karena mereka hanya saling membutuhkan."

"Kau bisa bicara panjang lebar, Baekhyun." Sehun masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama. "Pada kenyataannya, kau menemuiku. Tanpa cincin pernikahanmu. Kau lupa, atau kau memang enggan mengenakannya? Ah atau, cerita pernikahanmu hanya bohong semata?"

Baekhyun mendadak bisu sesaat. Sekarang keadaan berbalik menyerangnya.

"Sehun…"

"Aku mendengarkan."

"Mari buat ini menjadi mudah."

Sehun mengepalkan tangan di depan mulutnya, dan memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum kembali berbicara. "Putus, maksudmu?"

"Ya."

"Tapi aku masih…" ia tercekat, tenggorokannya mendadak ngilu. "Aku masih mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Bahkan setelah kau memutuskan untuk menikahi pria sialan itu."

"Dia lebih baik darimu dalam segala hal. Lebih kaya, lebih mapan, mencintaiku lebih dari apapun —"

"Dan kau tidak bahagia dengannya."

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunduk setelahnya.

Tak ada kalimat lain yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyangkal. Pikirannya terlalu buntu. Ucapan Sehun membekas dalam hatinya dan membuatnya terpaksa bercermin kembali pada kenyataan dimana ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Apapun tentang kebahagiaan. Rasanya, sebuah lubang kekosongan justru menganga lebar di dalam dadanya.

"Kau benar, aku memang tidak bahagia—" ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sehun, dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera angkat kaki.

"Hentikan."

"—tapi aku lebih tidak bahagia jika kau masih berusaha menerobos masuk. Kumohon padamu dengan sangat, tolong pergilah. Cari kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Dengan itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk benar-benar pergi. Menjauh dari pandangan Oh Sehun tanpa ingin menoleh ke belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana hasil pertemuan dengan penulis itu?"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama Chanyeol setelah ia menemui Sehun sebelumnya. Entah kenapa, ini adalah sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Baekhyun bahkan sering menolak ajakan Chanyeol yang ingin makan siang bersama di hari-hari kerja seperti sekarang.

"Ah, itu…" Baekhyun meraih gelas dalam genggaman. "Semua berjalan lancar."

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya."

"Dia cukup berpengalaman. Kusuruh merombak seisi naskahnyapun, ia takkan keberatan." Ujar Baekhyun, setengah berkelakar. Padahal dia sama sekali belum melakukan pekerjaannya hari ini.

Mereka sama-sama diam setelahnya. Baekhyun terlalu enggan untuk memulai kembali percakapan, sementara Chanyeol tidak ada ide. Tenggelam dalam situasi seperti ini bukanlah hal yang baik sebab kecanggungan akan menjebak mereka setelah ini.

Dalam diamnya, Baekhyun menerawang jauh.

Tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol yang tiada beda meski mereka telah resmi dinikahkan di sebuah gereja sebulan yang lalu. Baekhyun masih sedingin es, membangun temboknya setinggi mungkin. Dan Chanyeol –masih disana dengan palu besar guna meruntuhkan. Mereka tetap sama seperti masa-masa pacaran. Dimana Chanyeol akan selalu menjadi yang pertama memulai dan Baekhyun akan selalu pasif menerima –meski ia enggan.

Ada terlalu banyak lubang dalam hubungan mereka. Namun anehnya, semua berjalan lancar-lancar saja seakan keduanya memang menjalin cinta yang sungguh-sungguh seperti pasangan normal pada umumnya. Baekhyun tetap pada egoismenya, dan Chanyeol yang terus menerobos masuk pertahannya secara paksa. Entah kenapa mereka masih bisa bertahan.

"Kau akan pulang setelah ini?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Kepala bagian memintaku untuk menemuinya jam dua nanti. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Mau kuantar ke kantor?"

"Boleh saja."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menaruh sendoknya di meja dengan suara dentingan cukup keras. Baekhyun sedikit terhenyak. Ia mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya intens.

"Katakan, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

"Apa berlaku selayaknya pasangan normal membuatmu tak nyaman?"

Chanyeol diam dengan alis terangkat. Boleh jadi, Baekhyun memang hanya ingin melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan pasangan pada umumnya. Tapi ini menjadi aneh sebab sikapnya berubah hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari setengah hari. Apa dia memang bertemu dengan seorang penulis betulan, seperti apa yang ia ujarkan?

"Aku hanya sedikit kecewa." Chanyeol memilih kembali memandangi nasi karenya. "Jujur saja, daya tarikmu sedikit berkurang jika kau berubah menjadi lunak dalam waktu beberapa jam."

Chanyeol tidak betul-betul kecewa, ia hanya perlu tahu apa penyebab dari sikap aneh Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada yang berubah."

"Tak apa jika kau tak ingin bercerita." Chanyeol menerima dengan lapang dada. "Kau punya hak untuk tetap diam dan memikirkan urusanmu sendiri. Tapi jika kau berubah pikiran—"

Chanyeol meraih tangannya. Mengelus jemarinya lembut, dan memberi kecupan hangat disana. Baekhyun menatapnya dalam diam. Tidak menolak, tidak pula terlihat menerima.

"—aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hakikatnya, pernikahan bertujuan untuk saling melengkapi kekurangan. Kau terlalu banyak menuntut, Baekhyun. Chanyeol bukanlah manusia sempurna tapi lihat sisi positifnya, pernahkah ia bilang bahwa ia ingin berhenti karena lelah memiliki teman hidup sepertimu?"

Do Kyungsoo, sebagai teman sejawat Baekhyun dari semasa perkuliahan, kini tengah memberikan petuah singkat kala dirinya bertandang ke rumah Baekhyun saat petang menjelang. Hanya mampir sebentar setelah berbelanja katanya. Baekhyun disatu sisi merasa direpotkan, tapi juga lega karena mendapat tempat untuk menampung segala curahan hatinya. Walaupun Kyungsoo sedikit menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak mengerti." Baekhyun memangku dagunya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada pinggiran sofa. Kakinya berselonjor ke pinggir, dan satu tangannya yang lain mengetuk-ngetuk dengan agak kesal. Kyungsoo langsung paham bahwa pria itu memang sulit untuk digurui.

"Itu penyakitmu, Baek. Kau selalu curhat tapi ujung-ujungnya tidak mau disalahkan." Kyungsoo yang duduk di hadapannya mengomel sembari mengunyah keripik kentang. Dalam hati ia sedikit dongkol karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berubah, meski faktanya ia sudah menikah.

"Aku merasa biasa saja. Tidak ada yang lebih dari Chanyeol yang bisa membuatku bergairah." Ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"Kalian tidak melakukan seks?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan tidak bergairah?" pemikiran Kyungsoo agak rumit. Pasalnya, sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan gairah dalam hubungan ya biasanya tentang seks.

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung. Selain itu…" Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo agak lama kali ini. Melihat sang teman yang langsung berekspresi penasaran, maka ia pun lekas mengatakan. "Aku bertemu Oh Sehun tadi."

"Sungguh?" nyaris saja keripik kentang yang dikunyah mencuat keluar kalau Kyungsoo tidak mampu menahan diri. "Bukannya kalian sudah putus?"

"Belum secara resmi. Dan dia, entah darimana dia tahu kalau aku menikah dengan Chanyeol baru-baru ini. Kupikir ia takkan kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya, maksudku, kemungkinan ia menetap di luar negeri itu cukup besar. Tapi ternyata ia kembali—"

"Tunggu." Kyungsoo menyela dengan cepat diikuti gelengan kuat. "Jangan katakan kalau kau masih menyimpan perasaan terhadapnya." Dan_ yeah_, tentu saja Kyungsoo tahu soal dia. Bahkan hampir semua rahasia Baekhyun ia ketahui.

Diluar dugaan, Baekhyun bungkam. Ini mengindikasikan bahwa pertanyaan Kyungsoo bisa saja tepat sasaran dengan jawaban iya. Sungguhpun jika demikian, Baekhyun telah terjebak dalam drama cinta yang rumit. Padahal ia sudah berumah tangga, baru seumur jagung pula, tapi kedatangan Oh Sehun bisa dengan mudah menggoyahkannya.

"Kalau perlu kuingatkan lagi, kau punya Chanyeol. Dengar. Park Chanyeol yang sekarang marganya kau gunakan di depan namamu. Jangan berani-beraninya main gila hanya karena kau meragukan perasaanmu terhadap suamimu sendiri."

Baekhyun ingin memutar bola mata, namun tahu kalau Kyungsoo akan membentaknya lebih dari ini. Ia tidak suka, kedengarannya merepotkan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memikirkan sendiri pemecahan masalah dari kasusnya. Bukan berarti Baekhyun masih menyukai Sehun, tidak. Ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya menyangkal hal tersebut namun Baekhyun sendiri masihlah bingung. Saat ini perasaannnya setengah-setengah tidak tahu untuk siapa.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu." ujar Baekhyun dalam pembelaannya. "Aku tidak akan mengkhianati Chanyeol." _–lagi._

"Baguslah kalau kau berpikir demikian." Kyungsoo berkata sembari meletakkan bungkus keripik kentang yang isinya telah terkuras habis. "Kurasa sudah waktunya aku pulang."

"Cepat sekali?"

"Aku sudah satu jam di sini, Baekhyun."

Oh, Baekhyun baru menyadarinya. Bahwa hari memang telah petang dan itu berarti Chanyeol akan segera pulang.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku ke depan, aku tahu pintunya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melempar bantal sofa padanya. "Siapa juga yang mau mengantarmu."

Kyungsoo menghindar dengan tawa kecil. Tak lama kemudian wajahnya kembali serius.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Baekhyun. Kau sudah bisa menentukan mana yang terbaik untukmu dan untuk Chanyeol. Kalian sudah bertahan cukup lama, jika suatu hari kau berpikir untuk mengakhiri, maka ingatlah kembali bagaimana dulu kau memulainya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika nyaris tengah malam, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

Chanyeol tidak berada di sampingnya, Tuhanpun tahu bahwa pria itu lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di ruangan kerjanya dibandingkan pergi tidur lebih awal bersama suaminya, yang mana itu adalah Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun biasanya tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Namun malam ini, semuanya terasa lain.

Ia pun berdecak kesal seraya menyibak selimutnya. Turun dari tempat tidur dan berniat untuk menemui Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mungkin tengah bekerja memeriksa esai yang dibuat mahasiswanya. Namun Baekhyun menolak peduli. Ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Chanyeol tanpa repot-repot mengetuk.

"Apa yang kukatakan tentang mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk?"

Chanyeol langsung menyerangnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari kertas-kertas di atas meja.

Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Itu bukan alasan."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata. "Ini rumahku."

"Dan ini adalah ruanganku."

Mereka harus berhenti bermain-main, pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Baekhyun masih bertahan di depan pintu, dan Chanyeol masih belum meliriknya.

"Masih ada hari esok. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang."

"Kumohon."

Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia melepas kacamata bacanya dan memutuskan untuk menatap Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Barangkali suaminya itu ingin menjelaskan perihal tingkah aneh yang ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. "Duduklah."

Baekhyun membisikkan kata _terimakasih_ sebelum ia menduduki sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Chanyeol mengikutinya, ia duduk di sofa yang sama namun masih tetap menjaga jarak.

"Aku sudah berbohong padamu." Baekhyun langsung ke inti pembicaraan, dan mengakui dengan besar hati. "Bukan dengan penulis, tapi aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang lain tadi siang."

Chanyeol tidak terkejut sama sekali. "Oh Sehun?"

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia pun mengangguk.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Chanyeol masih setenang air dalam danau. Tentu saja ia tahu tentang Oh Sehun karena Baekhyun membicarakan tentang pria yang lebih muda itu kepadanya sebelum hari pernikahan. Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memberi reaksi yang berarti, tidak menganggap bahwa itu merupakan sebuah ancaman.

"Dia sudah tahu soal pernikahanku denganmu."

"Lantas?"

"Dan dia tidak menerima itu dengan baik."

"Kita tidak membutuhkan persetujuannya."

"Dia bilang dia masih mencintaiku."

Baekhyun berkata jujur. Ada perasaan kecil di dalam hatinya yang menginginkan Chanyeol untuk lebih peduli. Menunjukkan rasa cemburu barangkali cukup bagus.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak merespon dengan kata-kata. Ia justru memalingkan wajah kerasnya dari pandangan Baekhyun. Di sampingnya, Baekhyun belum puas dengan tindakan itu. Karena jujur saja, ia ingin Chanyeol marah dan menumpahkan kekesalannya sehingga ia bisa memiliki alasan yang untuk pergi dari pria itu.

Namun justru hening yang menguasai mereka berdua.

Merasa bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan berkata-kata lagi, maka Baekhyun pun kembali memulai.

"Sudah kuduga tidak ada gunanya aku bercerita padamu." Baekhyun tersenyum tak percaya. Bukannya ia tak ingin meredam pertengkaran, jika saja Chanyeol peduli dan berusaha lebih dari ini, mungkin ia takkan terlalu kecewa.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau ingin aku marah padamu? Dan mengambil resiko pertengakaran diantara kita? Kuberi tahu padamu, Baekhyun. Itu takkan pernah terjadi."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ia memejamkan mata dengan kesal dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Kau tidak pernah peduli."

"Duduk." Chanyeol memerintahkan dengan tenang. Ini belum selesai baginya.

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku."

"Kubilang duduk. Aku belum selesai berbicara denganmu."

_Hell_, jika Chanyeol berpikir ia bisa membuat Baekhyun menurut, maka pria itu salah besar. Baekhyun memilih untuk tetap berdiri dan mengabaikan perkataan Chanyeol.

Merasa dirinya tidak akan pernah di dengar, maka Chanyeol pun mengambil posisi yang sama. Sekarang, si tinggi itu berdiri persis di hadapan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Kau ingin tahu alasan mengapa aku membiarkanmu selama ini? Kau ingin tahu alasan mengapa aku masih tetap diam bahkan ketika aku tahu bahwa kau dan Sehun tidak pernah secara resmi menyatakan berpisah? Kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa aku masih terlihat tenang meski aku tahu suamiku menemui pria lain di belakangku? Jawaban resminya adalah, karena aku peduli. Aku peduli dengan pernikahan kita. Ini bukan lagi tentang kau dan aku, Baekhyun. Ini tentang kita berdua dan bagaimana kita bisa bertahan di tengah masalah."

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia tahu Chanyeol berhati-hati dalam pemilihan katanya, ia tahu Chanyeol berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak padanya karena pria itu paham bahwa Baekhyun begitu rapuh. Tapi, tetap saja itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Aku ingin marah, astaga… aku ingin sekali marah. Tapi kau tahu apa? Rasa takutku akan kehilanganmu justru lebih besar daripada amarahku. Aku takut saat kulampiaskan amarahku padamu, kau terluka, kau kecewa, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupanku. Demi Tuhan Baekhyun, aku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk membayangkannya."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya seraya menahan tangis. "Aku tidak tahu… kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Karena aku sangat berhati-hati terhadapmu. Aku tidak ingin kau menatapku lebih dingin hanya karena aku menunjukkan kecemburuanku." Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau mungkin tidak merasa bahagia denganku, tapi percayalah, aku selalu berusaha untuk memperbaikinya."

Itu benar. Chanyeol selalu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berjuang. Baekhyun tahu persis itu dan ia tetap saja egois.

"Kau adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku, Park Baekhyun. Dan Tuhanpun tahu aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tetap berada di sisiku. Hidup denganmu memang tidak mudah tapi kau… ketahuilah, kau adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa diriku tetap waras hingga saat ini."

"Chanyeol-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Amat sangat mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku peduli terhadapmu."

Lubang kosong itu, bukan Chanyeol yang menciptakan namun dirinya sendiri.

Dan kebahagiaan? Baekhyun mungkin akan merasakannya jika ia betul-betul membuka mata.

Sepertinya pernyataan panjang lebar dari Chanyeol telah mengetuk sesuatu dalam batinnya. Dan ya, Chanyeol memang berbeda dari pria lain. Ia tegas, serius, dan jauh dari kata romantis. Pria itu bukan tipikal kekasih yang mengajak Baekhyun menonton kisah cinta dalam film. Justru, pria itu yang menemani Baekhyun menuliskan kisah cinta mereka berdua. Chanyeol bukan pria yang akan membawa Baekhyun untuk melihat dunia, dialah pria yang akan membawakan dunia kepada Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

Ia memang dingin, dan selama ini ia berpikir Chanyeol sama dinginnya karena apa? Ia tak pernah benar-benar mencoba menerima kehangatan Chanyeol. Ia terus saja salah paham dan menggali kebahagiannya di tempat lain, tanpa mengetahui bahwa kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya sudah ia temukan di depan mata.

Baekhyun pun menyadari, bahwa semua hal yang ia ucapkan pada Sehun di siang tadi merupakan pengakuan terdalam yang ia sendiri tak ketahui. Dan seperti yang Kyungsoo bilang sebelumnya, ia harus memikirkan kembali bagaimana ia memulai semua ini.

Memangnya apa yang membuatnya menerima pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol dulu? Memangnya apa yang membuatnya mengatakan 'aku bersedia' di altar? Memangnya apa yang membuat ia bertahan sejauh ini jika bukan karena cinta?

Lantas mengapa ia masih saja berpikir tentang cinta yang lain?

"Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol. Kali ini untuk betul-betul merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayangnya. Kemana saja ia selama ini? Mengapa ia begitu haus untuk mencari kebahagiaan padahal ia bisa menemukannya di depan mata?

Jawabannya adalah karena ia telah menjalani hidup yang egois.

Selalu merasa bahwa hanya dirinya yang tak bahagia. Sekarang ia kembali berpikir, bukankah seharusnya Chanyeol yang merasa demikian? Pria itu telah mengatakan berkali-kali bahwa hidup dengan Baekhyun tidaklah mudah namun pada kenyataannya, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang kukuh bertahan hingga sejauh ini.

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf." Chanyeol balas memeluknya. "Aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia denganku."

Baekhyun menggeleng keras.

"Kau sudah melakukannya, Chanyeol. Kau membawa segenap hatimu ke hadapanku meski yang kulakukan padamu adalah penolakan. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Kau mempertaruhkan segala hal untukku dan aku… aku masih saja meminta lebih dari ini. Aku sangat egois."

Hanya butuh satu hari. Satu hari untuk membalikkan hati Baekhyun yang semula keras untuk menjadi lebih peka. Chanyeol tidak percaya ia telah menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk membuka pintu hati Baekhyun sepenuhnya, dan sekarang, hal itu terjadi setelah ia berpikir tentang kemungkinan Baekhyun yang ingin meninggalkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu sedari dulu namun aku baru menyadarinya hari ini." Baekhyun berkata sambil terisak-isak. "Aku selalu kebingungan dengan perasaanku sendiri. Dan sekarang, kurasa aku telah menemukan jawaban yang selama ini hatiku cari."

Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya orang yang menempati hatinya.

Dengan ini Baekhyun belajar, bahwa pernikahan bukanlah pemikiran tentang apakah ia bahagia atau tidak, melainkan apakah ia dan Chanyeol bahagia atau tidak. Karena saat kau memutuskan untuk mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati, maka saat itupula semua hal mesti dilihat dari sudut pandang kedua pihak. Ia selalu saja menarik kesimpulannya sendiri tanpa mempertimbangkan Chanyeol, dan sekarang ia menyadari bahwa pernikahan tidak bekerja seperti itu.

Dan hari itu, Baekhyun tahu. Bahwa hatinya tak pernah berlari kemanapun. Sejauh apapun ia pergi, hatinya akan selalu menemukan jalan pulang. Dan Chanyeol adalah tujuannya. Meski permasalahan kerap kali menggoyahkan, pada akhirnya, ia selalu kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Jadi…" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya hanya untuk menyeka air mata di pipi Baekhyun. "Hubungan ini, apa aku berhasil memperbaikinya?"

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol yang meraba pipinya dengan lembut. Dan ia mengangguk tulus. "Kau berhasil. Kau telah berhasil sejak awal."

Chanyeol tidak keberatan menghadiahkan kecupan di dahinya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa pembicaraan yang ia kira akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran, justru berbalik membuahkan kedamaian untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku bersyukur memilikimu dalam hidupku." Ia berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun membalas tanpa ragu. "Ketahuilah, Chanyeol… aku juga."

Jauh di lubuk hati sana, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tahu, mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

**E N D**

* * *

Iya iya ini tengah malem, tapi saya tetep gak bisa tidur.


End file.
